Cailey One shots
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Cailey. Enjoy
1. Flowers & Chocolate

_Cailey One shots_

**Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter One: Flowers and Chocolate

This one shot takes place during season 1 episode 9 Flowers & Chocolate.

"I am so excited for tonight." Bailey told me at the juice bar that afternoon.

"Listen Bailey I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay Cody?"

"Barbra is my ex-girlfriend from Boston and I just found out she is now dating mine and Zacks good friend Bob."

"Okay. What about it."

"Well I kinda panicked and told her that you are my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"You don't have to go along with it if you don't want to. I'll just tell her the truth after the show."

"No Cody. It's fine I'll be happy to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Well what are we standing around here for we have a ex-girlfriend to make jealous."

Bailey's POV

I meet Cody a few hours latter by the movies to begin operation make ex-girlfriend jealous. "Are you ready for the movie Cody-kitten?" I asked Cody loudly when I saw Barbra and Bob coming.

"Of course Bailey-bunny."

We went arm and arm into the theater and sat next to them. At the beginning of the movie we fed each other popcorn and candy. The middle of the movie I started fake crying and Cody stroked my hair and face to comfort me and near the end I tangled my arm around his and put my head on his shoulder. Barbra left when there was about 15 minutes left because she was so jealous. Victory was ours!

Cody's POV

During the whole movie I was flushed and in shock. I felt sparks run through my entire body and was so shocked I could barely move. When the movie was over I hugged her for victory and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart felt like it was pounding 10 times more then normal and after a few minutes I finally had enough courage to speak.

"Thanks for your help Bailey I really owe you one."

"It's okay Cody. You know know I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too."

As I was walking back to my cabin I thought of my old relationship with Barbra compared to the one I hope to have with Bailey.

"_One day Bailey. One day." _

Bailey's POV

I thought about tonight and how much fun I had on my way back to my cabin.

"_He wouldn't make such a bad date after all." _


	2. International Dateline

_Cailey One shots_

**Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Two: International Dateline

This one is set after International Dateline.

After Holden through up on Bailey I felt bad for her but happy that it was over. After a few fast songs it was almost midnight so Zack played the last slow song for the night.

"Dude, she is over there by herself. Perfect opportunity to make your move." Zack told me.

"She just got thrown up on. Do you really think that it is a good idea?"

"At least go over and talk to her. You didn't do all this hard work for nothing."

"Do you really think I should?"

"Yes."

I started walking towards Bailey with a billion questions running through my head. Like would we be together if we didn't get throne in time for the 3rd time, if she felt anything weird happened, etc.

"Hey Bailey."

"Oh. Hi Cody. I just was about to come to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Listen I don't want to leave this dance in a bad mood. So do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong Cody?" She asked after a few seconds. "You seem kinda down."

"Well I was talking to my friend on the phone the other day and he was telling me how he really liked this girl but she only see's him as a friend. A school dance came up and he tried everything to try to get out of the friend zone but every time he was close to it something happened to were she didn't remember anything."

"So what happened next?"

"He gave up that night but he told me he realized two things that night."

"What?"

"That until she fully figures out what she wants there better off as friends and how you can't pressure fate to happen you have to let it happen naturally."

As the song came to the end she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank for the dance Cody."

"No Problem."

"Oh and tell your friend that I'm sure she will figure stuff out soon."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Nite Cody."

"Goodnight Bailey."

Do you think Bailey knows Cody was talking about her? If you have any requests tell me. R&R Please!

Brittney Out!


	3. Family Thais

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Three: Family Thais

After I got the camera back from her she sat on my lap and started to tell me about London and Thailand.

"So how was Thailand?"

"Okay do you want to hear something you would never expect?"

"What?"

"London comes from farmstock just like me."

"No way. London? Our London?"

"Yes. Her Grammy is a rice farmer."

"Wow. So did she except it?"

"In the end. She did try to give her Grammy a make over to make her Grandmothers life just like hers. In the end she excepted it though."

"That is totally..."

"Cody!"

Hilary came up and hugged my neck. Bailey got off my lap and folded her arms on her chest

"I just wanted to thank you for a great weekend." Hilary said.

"Cody who is she?" asked Bailey.

"Uh..."

"I was Cody's date this weekend."

"Date?!"

"Bailey wait I can explain!"

"I can't believe you. I go away for a few days and you go out with some other girl!"

"Yes. No. Let me explain."

"No! Just don't talk to me!"

"Bailey wait!"

"Cody I'm so sorry Zack payed me to do it."

"Zack did what?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Hilary."

My face turned Bright red and I was full of anger. Zack has gone to far this time.

"YOU!" I shouted as I walked over to the Juice Bar.

"What's up Bro?"

"Don't you what up bro me. Hilary told me what you did Zack. You have pushed me to far this time.

"Look dude I know you are upset..."

"No I was upset when you pretended to have Dyslexia so mom would cut you some slack for your grades. I was mad when you kissed my girlfriend to make her like you more then me. I was angry when you stole my student cash card to buy useless things for girls that you never spoke to again. But now, now I'm outraged. Thanks to you I might have lost the only girl who likes me the way I am and I can connect with intellectually and emotionally."

"Okay. Okay. Let me talk to Bailey."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Whenever someone or something is important to me you always find someway to ruin things for me. You are the most selfish, inconsiderate, conceded, brother anyone has ever had. And I am done."

"What do you mean done?"

"I mean I hate you Zachary Martin. We may look and legally be twins but we are not brothers. From this day on consider yourself an only child. I never want to hear, speak, or see you ever again. And I mean it this time."

"For how long exactly?"

"Forever."

Duh Duh Duh. Do you think Cody means it this time? Again any requests I'll Take and Write them. R & R please.

Brittney Out


	4. Twister part 3

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Four: Twister Part 3

After we kissed we took a walk around the corn field.

"Bailey, I think we should talk about the night on top of the Eiffel Tower to make sure we don't get in that big of a fight again."

"Okay. Do you want to go first or...?"

"Lets let you go first."

"Okay well I thought that you would like a painting. So I went to that park to try to paint the Eiffel Tower where I met Jean Luc. He kept hitting on me and I kept telling him "I have a boyfriend" He told me that he could paint me as a gift and I said okay but put Cody in it too. After about an hour he finished his first painting in which he painted you as a pig. I said ha ha very funny but now I don't have a gift. Then he told me that he could paint you the way I see you and pick it up tomorrow but now lets go to dinner. I have a better idea you keep painting and I'll go sightseeing. At around 7-8ish I arrived at the Eiffel Tower and saw you and London. I got sad and ran off. The next day I was walking around the park were a saw Jean Luc and then he started comforting me which you saw. "

"But nothing happened?"

"No. Okay your turn."

"Well I found out that we would land in Paris a month before our anniversary and planned a great date but I wanted to do a run through to make sure everything was perfect. But since I wanted it to be a surprise I asked London to help me. We went to a cafe were I sang my opera, then to the Eiffel Tower to end the date. I tried to read your present to her but she through it off the top of the Tower, then we danced which you saw, then we auditioned accordion players . The next night I arrived at the tower at around 6:00 to set things up. 2 and a half hours latter when you weren't there Pascal suggested to look for you in the telescope were I saw you and Jean Luc then I called London."

"I shoulda known you wouldn't cheat on me. And I should have talked to you instead of blowing you off. And turning to Jean Luc for comfort wasn't a good idea either."

"I should have calmed down and listened and thought about what you were saying. I also should have not pushed all the blame on you."

"So I need to work on my trust and communication issues and you need to work on your anger issues."

"I can tell you one thing though that period that we were broken up I was more miserable then I have been my entire life."

"Me too."

"How about when we get back to the boat we have a re-do anniversary date."

" A re-do anniversary date?"

"Yeah. Pretend that we are back in Paris on the Eiffel Tower before the big fight happened."

"I think that would be great."

"Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi bon que vous." (I love you with all me heart. I will never find anyone as good as you.)

"Je t'aime aussi. et je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi bon que vous non plus." (I love you too. And I will never find anyone as good as you either.)

"Vous êtes le plus grand copine que les hommes ne peuvent jamais avoir." (You are the greatest girlfriend any men could have.)

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne vous avais pas." (I don't know what i would do if I didn't have you.)

"Je ressens la même chose." (I feel the same way)

As we walked back to the farm holding each other close I felt more happy and alive than I have been my entire life. I got my Bailey back and that is all that matters.


	5. Break up in Paris?

Break up in Paris?

**Suite Life on Deck**

"I have a better idea. You keep painting and I'll go site seeing," I told Jean Luc. It was the night before Cody & I's one year anniversary. Can you believe it has been a year since I kissed him in Hawaii? It was 6:30 by the time I made it to the Eiffel Tower. I went to wounder around and see the view but instead I heard this.

"_You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Your eyes shine brighter then all the stars in the sky."_

I felt my heart break in a million pieces when I saw Cody saying that to another girl and kissing her. Cody. My Cody has another girl in the dip and telling her how pretty she is. I wanted to tun away but I wanted to know why first.

"Cody how could you!" I shouted.

"Bailey it isn't what it looks like." He said nervously.

"Really because it looks like you are kissing another girl."

"Pouvez-vous nous donner un instant s'il vous plaît Londres?" ( Can you give us a moment please London.) Cody said to the girl.

"Okey-dokey. Oh pretty shoes."

"Bailey, I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was practicing our date for tomorrow to make sure everything was perfect."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"But that still doesn't explain the girl."

"They girl was London."

"Oh."

"Bailey do you not trust me?'

"It isn't that I don't trust you it's that I don't trust the other girls."

"Bailey you don't have anything to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really. Bailey I can connect with you more then all of my ex-girlfriends and crushes combined. You are beautiful, smart, and you like me exactly the way I am. The only one of my ex's that I have connected with as much as you is Barbra but when I met you I forgot all about her. All my other ones would leave me for Zack or didn't stay long enough for me to get to know them."

"I didn't realize that. I'm so sorry for not trusting you."

"It's okay. Now I need to finish up here. Meet you at the Juice Bar at 8:00?"

"Sounds good."

"And Bailey-bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Je t'aime plus que tout." (I love you more than anything)

"Je t'aime trop." (I love you too.)

I decided to add this to Cailey one shots instead of it being it's own story so enjoy again.


	6. Family Thais Part 2

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Six: Family Thais Part Two

After I handled Zack a ran off to find Bailey.

"Hey Cody can you help me with something?" Woody asked.

"Not to sound rude but I don't have the time right now. Have you seen Bailey?"

"Yeah I saw her run to the ships railing. What is going on?"

"I'll explain latter right now I need to talk to Bailey."

"But..."

"See you Woody."

"Bye?"

I ran to the ships railing where I saw Bailey standing there crying. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and with my other one turned her around to face me.

"Bailey please hear me out. Give me 5 minutes to explain what happened."

Baileys POV

After that girl came to hug Cody and told me she was his date my heart shattered and broke into a million pieces. I can't believe that he would go behind my back and date another girl. I ran to the railing and after a minute broke down crying. A few minutes latter I felt Cody grab my hand and turn me around.

"Bailey please hear me out. Give me 5 minutes to explain what happened." He said.

I looked in deep in his ocean blue eyes and saw desperation with a mix of guilt. He looked like he was about to cry so I caved but I was still mad.

"Fine 5 minutes."

He told me about the "missing you dairy", Sasha & Hilary, Zack tricking him into going on a double date, and how he tried to tell them about me right away but Zack stopped him before he could.

"I'm really sorry Bailey."

"I forgive you."

"I didn't let anything happen."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Do you really think after everything we have been though I would throw it away on some stranger that would only be on the boat for a few days?"

"Good point."

I felt him staring in my eyes for a few minutes for he started caressing my cheeks and put his soft lush lips on mine. After a few minutes we pulled away for air. I started to carefully run my fingers through his soft blond hair massaging his scalp as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We just stared at each other for a few minutes before one of us said something.

"Do you want to go inside and get something to eat?" He asked me.

"Sure Cody."

We walked arm in arm back to the boat feeling happy because no matter what we have each other.

Next chapter Cody will talk to Bailey about Zack. R&R please!


	7. Family Thais Part 3

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Seven: Family Thais Part 3

Baileys Pov

Right now Cody and I are own a lunch date in the Aqua Lounge and he's telling me about him and Zack.

"Wait you told him that you hate him and you never want to see him again?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'm angry at him too but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"No. You don't know Zack as well as you think you do. Whenever something or someone is important to me he always has to find ruin it. He shows no appreciation to me. He has taken advantage of me our entire life. He has stolen about 2 grand from me money that I worked hard for. He has not wished our parents happy birthday in 3 years. He only cares about himself and because of that it makes my blood pressure and heart heart go up higher then it should. Do you know the worst thing though?"

"No what?"

"If something really bad happened and he had to choose between saving me or some hot chick I'm not 100% sure he would pick me."

"That is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous but true. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. I just feel that if I cut him out of my life it would eliminate so much stress and pressure. I can just focus on school and us."

"Look Cody. Me and my youngest oldest sister Myranda we fought all the time. In fact back when I was dating Moose on our 3 month anniversary he took me to the Kettlecorn Tractor Race for the first time. Myranda was mad at me for some reason. I don't remember what it was. Anyway I went to go to the bathroom and when I came back I saw her kiss him. I was mad at her for the longest time I wouldn't talk to her for almost 3 months."

"Then what happened?"

"Well after I broke up with Moose and before I came to the boat at my going away party I realized how much I would miss her. So we made up because we are family. Point is you may think you want Zack out of your life now but you can't stay made at family forever. He needs in his life as much as you need him in yours."

"What does he need me for besides copying or stealing my homework and taking my money."

"He needs you for motivation and confidence. You keep his feet on the ground. You help him keep focus and help him stay narrow. If he looses you he'll end up going insane."

"He's already insane. He's biggest dream in life is to eat a whole pizza in to bites and to get paid for sleeping and eating. I can see his future fat and in jail."

"For what?"

"I don't know yet but he will get there."

"Cody you need to have a little faith in him."

"I've had faith in him. He's let me down every time. I can't give him anymore chances."

"He is still young he can change."

"Bailey we are almost 16. His habits, work ethic, and mind are set. It is going to take a lot of effort. And I mean a lot to change and he's not going to want to put the effort in for anyone. We aren't little boys anymore we are young men. If he wanted to change he would have done it by now. I'm tired of hoping and then getting disappointed. I can't do it anymore. I just can't."

I got up and gave him a hug from behind then I gave him a slow and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Well whatever you decide you know I will always be her for you right?"

"I know."

"I love you Cody I just want you to be happy."

"I-I-I love you too."

"I know deep down inside Zack he loves you and he is really sorry for what he did."

"Maybe. He'll never show it though."

"How about this you ignore him for a few months and If he comes around great If he doesn't then you were right. He doesn't care enough about you to change."

"Okay. And Bailey?"

"Thanks for listening to me."

I gave him a hug and grabbed his cheeks and gave him a slow kiss. Then I stared into his crystal blue eyes and said...

"I will always be there for you Cody."

What we didn't know is that Zack heard the whole thing.

Do you think Zack is going to change for Cody? Or do you think he will stay the same forever? R&R please


	8. Bailey Moves On Part 1

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Eight: Bailey Moves On?

Set after My Sisters Keeper and a little before Twister

Cody's POV

It's been two months since Willa left I haven't been on a date since. Is it because I'm to scared to let my guard down again or do I really still love Bailey? I don't know. A month after Willa left a new guy named Derek started school here. Him and Bailey have been dating for almost three weeks. I have always have had a bad feeling about him. I know that you are probably thinking that it's because I'm jealous or that I just don't want Bailey to move on. Which I am a little but that is normal right? Right now I'm heading to London & Baileys cabin to help London study for her Geography final. I almost dropped my laptop after I saw Bailey. She was wearing a strapless white dress with gold heals and a gold belt around her waist. I also saw she is wearing the earrings I bought for her when we were docked in Morocco.

"How do I look?" She asked London.

"Beautiful. So do you think that tonight is going to be the night where he..."

"Uh London maybe we shouldn't talk about you know who in front of you know him." She said when she saw me.

"Oh Cody is here good."

"Well I got to go I'm suppose to go meet Derek at the Juice Bar. Thanks for letting me borrow the dress London."

"No prob. Have fun."

"Thanks Bye London don't wait up. Cody."

"Bye."

I had to look at the ground so she wouldn't see that I was staring at her. I was lost in space for a few minutes before London called out at me.

"Cody? Cody? CODY!?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay."

"These days I'm not sure anymore."

The Next Day

I was sitting in the room the next day when Zack & Woody came in and yelled...

"Cody you will not believe what we just saw!" Zack screamed.

"You guys I don't have time for your silly games. I have a huge Maine Biology Final I need to study for."

"It's not a game it's about Derek."

"What about Derek?"

"The Woodster and I were about to take the elevator to the game room but when it opened up we saw Derek making-out with another girl!"

"I know that that was something off about him. What are we going to do? We can't let Bailey keep seeing this jerk."

"Can't you just tell her?" Woody asked

"Are you nuts?! I can't tell her that. I'm her Ex-Boyfriend!"

"So?"

"So she will think that I'm making it up out of jealousy."

"That's true. So what are we going to do?"

"Wait until you see it happening again then take a picture or shot a video of it."

"Good idea."

"Come on."

At the Juice Bar

"Hey dude can I ask you something?" Derek asked me that afternoon.

"Sure?"

"Lets talk in private."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Your friends London & Maya are they single?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are they single?"

"Okay it's bad enough you are kissing random girls behind Baileys back but now you want to make a move on one of her best friend. That is just sad. And JSYK (Just So You Know) Maya is dating my brother and London is Baileys roommate and best friend. Are you really going to try to be that stupid?"

"How do you know that I've been kissing other girls?"

"Zack & Woody saw."

"Why do you care you are the one who broke up with her weren't you."

"We broke up with each other. And Bailey may be my Ex-Girlfriend but she is still one of my best friends. I'm not going to stand her and let you hurt her."

"Like you did?"

"I never cheated on her! Besides that that's not the point."

"You can't do anything to stop me nerd. You tell her that I'm cheating on her she will just think that you are jealous."

"You wanna bet. Because I'm pretty sure Bailey has a sense of hearing."

"What are you talking about?"

"London just recorded this entire conversation. Come on out London."

"You are done hurting my best friend jerk."

"You can't give it to her if you don't have it." He said as you snatched it from London.

Maya grabbed the recorder from Derek, who throw it to Zack, who handed it to Addison, who tossed it to Woody, Who handed it to me. Since I was right by the elevator I went in with the recorder and the elevator closed before Derek got in it. This Jerk is done!


	9. Natural Brilliance

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Nine: Natural Brilliance

Bailey's POV

After Cody and I got back together we hung out for the first few weeks but all month we haven't spent more then a few minutes alone together. He hasn't even found time to hang with the guys. He keeps adding more and more extra circulars to his plate. I feel that If he adds one more thing we are both going to explode. I'm going to figure out what he is up to if it's the last thing I do!

"Cody!"

"Can't talk right now Bailey. I'm very busy."

"I need to talk to you It's very important."

"Maybe latter okay sweetie. I need to get going."

"You always say that."

"I just have a lot to do."

I grabbed his arm and pulled both of us in the supply closet locking the door behind me. He will listen to me!

"Bailey! What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what is going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't spent time alone with me or hung out with the guys in a month."

"I have a lot of things to do."

"How came when we were broken up you had a lot of time on our hands and now we got back together and all of a sudden you are always busy? Do you just not like spending time with me anymore? Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No Bailey it's not like that!"

"Then what is going on?"

"Okay the truth is it's about college."

"College? What about college?"

"I was doing some research about people who have been accepted to Yale and the smartest one had a 4.75 GPA and 5 pages of extra circulars. I don't have that many extra circulars."

"So you are afraid if you don't have that many extra circulars you aren't going to get into Yale?"

"Not just Yale but any University."

"Cody that's ridicules."

"Huh?"

"You know how you are always telling me how I'm naturally beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Well you are naturally brilliant."

"Naturally brilliant?"

"Yes. You are a hard worker. You are passionate, persistent, patient, punctual, and you never procrastinate. You are the smartest person on the whole boat. You go the extra mile, think outside the box, help other people when you think they need it, and you are an over achiever. You have a 5.00 GPA, a novel on life with a twin, 3 cookbooks, 3 job experiences, a spelling bee, a math competition, cooking gigs including being home-eek teacher for 3 months of JR year and all of senior year, torturing, and being valedictorian JR. High and Co- valedictorian high school graduations you can put on college applications. If Yale or any other university needs more then that then they are idiotic. Putting all this stress on yourself with no breaks isn't healthy. For yourself and you relationships. Including this one. I don't want us drifting apart because of this."

After my speech I felt him put his soft lips on to mine. After a few seconds he nibbled my bottom lip begging me for entry. Our toughs twisted together in sweet essence. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. After a few minutes we pulled away for air. He put his forehead on mine and we just looked in each others eyes for a few minutes before Cody spoke.

"Bailey I love you so much. And I'm so sorry about what happened this month. I guess after I read that I felt disappointed in myself."

I stroke his cheeks and wiped away the tears that started to come to his eyes.

"I mean neither of my grandparents or my parents graduated college and Zack messed up my chance to get into Hartford. I guess that's why when it comes to Yale I get a little crazy. I don't want to be a screw up like everyone else in my family."

"You aren't going to be a screw up. Even if worse comes to worse and you don't get into Yale you will still have us. We are all still going to love you. Especially me, your parents, and Zack."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips and then we had our longest and tightest hug ever.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

After we pulled apart I grabbed his hand wrapping my fingers with his and unlocked the door.

"Promise you will cool it with the extra circulars?"

"I promise. Oh and Bailey."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"What are girlfriends for?"

"How about I take you to dinner in the Coral room were we can catch up?"

"I would love it."

We walked to the Coral room hand in hand that night smiling just happy to be together.

The next chapter will have Austin & Ally aboard. Bailey Moves On? Will be finished soon. Any other requests I'll take and write them.


	10. Bailey Moves On? Part 2

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Ten: Bailey Moves On? Part 2

Cody's POV

I found Bailey at the juice bar prepping a table for her date with Derek. She was looking beautiful like always. The way the sunlight bounces off her gorgeous blond curls made her look like an angel.

"Hey Cody." She walked up to me and I had to look at the deck so I would stop staring at her.

"Hey Bailey. Listen I have to talk to you."

"I'm getting ready for a date."

"Well you might want to borrow some of London's water proof mascara because you are going to need it after I tell you this."

She looked at me confused. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes then I realized that I couldn't see her heart break again.

"Um...London got an "A" on her geology test. (Which is true so technicality I didn't lie)

"Really that's great all the hard work really paid off."

"Hey Bails you ready to go?"

"Are you okay Cody you look upset?"

She was right as soon as I saw Derek put his arm around her and kiss her cheek I felt my blood starting to boil and my hands go into fists.

"I'm fine." I said the closed teeth

"Okay I'll see you latter." She said giving me a quick hug.

The usual sparks ran through my body That concluded it I'm still in love with Bailey Pickett.

Latter that night

I found Bailey standing on the rail with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She looked like she was about to leave when she saw me.

"Cody I saw just about to come find you."

"Really."

"Yeah you looked really upset earlier I just want to see if you were okay." She said as she grabbed my hand.

She saw the recorder in my other hand.

"Is that London's recorder?"

"Yeah."

I replaced my hand with the recorder, closed my eyes, and looked at the ground.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah but you aren't going to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to it."

She pressed play.

_"What do you want to ask me?"_

_"Your friends London & Maya are they single?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Are they single?"_

_"Okay it's bad enough you are kissing random girls behind Baileys back but now you want to make a move on one of her best friend. That is just sad. And JSYK Maya is dating my brother and London is Baileys roommate and best friend. Are you really going to try to be that stupid?"_

_"How do you know that I've been kissing other girls?"_

_"Zack & Woody saw."_

_"Why do you care you are the one who broke up with her weren't you."_

_"We broke up with each other. And Bailey may be my Ex-Girlfriend but she is still one of my best friends. I'm not going to stand her and let you hurt her."_

_"Like you did?"_

_"I never cheated on her! Besides that that's not the point."_

_"You can't do anything to stop me nerd. You tell her that I'm cheating on her she will just think that you are jealous."_

_"You wanna bet. Because I'm pretty sure Bailey has a sense of hearing."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"London just recorded this entire conversation. Come on out London."_

_"You are done hurting my best friend jerk."_

The tape ended and I heard Bailey run away sobbing.

The Next Day

Since everyone else is to chicken I'm heading over to Bailey's cabin to talk to her.

"Bailey?"

"Right here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I luckily wasn't into him that much but I did have a big date with him tonight."

"Your one mouth anniversary."

"Yeah It's to late to cancel so do you want to be my date?"

"Me?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay. When is it?"

"Seven."

"Just don't come at 8:30."

"Ha ha." She said as she through a pillow at me.

Latter that night

First we ate, talked, and laughed then we went dancing. The last 4 songs were slow dances. The first one was_ What Hurts The Most _By Cascada

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard todealwith the pain  
Of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I  
See our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder

Gettin' up, gettin' dressed  
Livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Next was _I Won't Give Up _By Jason Marz

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching thenight sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.  
I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist as the second to last song _Ready To Love Again _By Lady Antebellum played.

Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognized my own reflection, no  
Scared of love, but scared of life alone  
Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go.

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

Just when you think that love will never find you  
You run away but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that we can't control

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready, ready to love again.

Then the last song _What's Left Of Me _By Nick Lachey played.

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't want to waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

'Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from myself until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

Falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

'Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
A hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
You can have all that's left, yeah yeah yeah  
What's left of me?

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out my  
Out my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left?  
Will you take what's left?  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left?  
Will you take what's left?  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Take what's left of me...

After the final song ended she grabbed my hand and we started to head back to her cabin.

"I had fun tonight." I said.

Before I could register what was happening she gabbed my cheeks and smashed her lips into mine. Our kiss deepened and our tongues danced in each others mouths. Her hands moved from my face to my hair and I keeped my arms around her waist. After a few minutes we pulled away for air. We put you foreheads together and stared onto each others eyes. She saw how confused I was.

"What you did for me yesterday and being with you tonight made me realize that I still love you Cody."

I smiled and kissed her again.

"I still love you too."

Austin & Ally is up next. R&R please.


	11. Austin & Ally on Board!

___Cailey One shots_

******Suite Life on Deck**

Chapter Ten: Austin & Ally on Board!

This Chapter has Auslly, Trez, & Cailey

At the Sonic Boom

"Guess who just booked Austin and Ally to preform on a cruise ship!" Trish shouted after she got off the phone.

"No way Trish that's awesome!" Ally said giving her best friend a hug.

"Trish this is going to be the second best gig ever." Austin said.

"We should pick out some songs that we are going to sing." Ally said as she grabbed her boyfriends hand.

"Now on a cruise ship we can have our first date," Dez said to Trish.

"Sounds perfect Dezmister."

At the SS Tipton

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bailey screamed as she ran over to her boyfriend and his brother.

"What's wrong Bailey?" Zack asked.

"That's her a famous person is getting on board scream." Cody said

"How do you know that?"

"I know my girl. Who is it this time Bails?"

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Bailey exclaimed.

"No way I love his music." Cody said.

"When is he coming on?" asked Zack.

"Tomorrow. There is so much I need to do. I need to pick out a dress and figure out my hair style, and decide how to greet him. Come on Cody."

"What do you need me for?"

"To help me dig through London's trash Duh." She said as she took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

The Next Day

"All I'm saying is you should have quit before we headed on the boat." Ally said.

"He will get the idea."

"Ah Miss. Dawson, Mr. Moon, Miss. Delerosa, and Mr. Dez. It is an honorer to have you on board. " Mr. Moseby said as he walked up to the four teens.

"Thank you sir but please just call us Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez."

"No way it's London, Bailey, and Cody from Yay Me." Trish said.

"She watches that show too?" Austin asked.

"London is her roll model." Ally explained.

Then Bailey, Cody and London ran toward them.

"You, You, You are Austin Moon." Bailey stammered

"My girlfriend and I are huge fans of your music," Cody said.

"I'm a huge fan of Yay Me." Trish said.

"We will give you our signatures if you give us yours." London offered.

"Deal."

After the teens gave out signatures. Austin & Ally had to get ready for the concert and Trish & Dez needed to find somewhere for there first date.

"Do you know where would be a good place for a first date?" Trish asked Cody.

"Where was your first date?" Dez asked.

"A Hannah Montana concert." Cailey said

"I would go to either the Aqua Lounge or the Coral Room." Cody said.

"Can you show us where they are?" Trish asked

"I would love to but I have to get ready for work." Cody said

"I can do it." Bailey said

She gave Cody a quick kiss and ran off with Trish & Dez.

Latter that night

"Now presenting Austin Moon & Ally Dawson."

Austin & Ally sang there two duets _Don't Look Down & You Can Come To Me. _Then Ally sang _I'm Finally Me. _And last but not least Austin sang _Timeless, Steal Your Heart, and I Think About You._

"You did great Sweetie," Ally said.

"Thank you. You did too," Said Austin.

Austin & Ally gave each other a short but sweet kiss then ran of hand and hand to find there friends.

"Great job guys," Said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you."

"Well Bailey showed us this really cool place called the Coral Room where we have reservations tomorrow," Trish said.

"This calls for a girls shopping day." London said.

"Would you guys mind?" Bailey & Ally asked there boyfriends.

"Nah you girls have fun." Cody & Austin said.

Trish gave Dez a kiss on the cheek and Bailey & Ally gave Cody & Austin a short but sweet kiss on the lips before the 4 girls ran off.

The Next Night

"Sup Dezatron."

Trish was wearing a dress with light pink on top and zebra print on the bottom. While Dez was wearing a blue tux.

"You look great tonight."

"Thanks."

The ate, laughed, talked and ended the night with a slow dance. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder and Dez wrapped her hands around her waist. The danced to _The Only Exception _By Paramore

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping at comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
When you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Trish and Dez walked awkwardly back to Trish and Ally's suite. How were the suppose to say good bye a hug? A kiss? Dez bravely leaned in and kissed Trish on the lips. They both felt awkward but happy at the same time.

"I had a great time tonight," Trish said after he pulled away.

"Me too."

"We should do it again."

"I'll set something up when we get back to Miami."

Trish smiled at him and gave him a punch in the arm just to make her feel normal.

"Goodnight Trish."

"Night Dezmister."

She told Ally all about the date. And a few hours latter fell a sleep thinking about her idiot Dez.

Back to Miami (3 days latter)

"Stay in contact guys," Austin told Cody and Bailey.

"Yeah we will try to come on again when ever we can," Ally said.

The 2 Miami couples left the bout hand in hand wondering what there next adventure would be.


End file.
